Prince Charming
by Alice Jane
Summary: CHAPTER 2: What actually made Aya's father ask something unnecessary like that? Did he has a plan or what? He made Aya and Rei dreadfully worried! AyaxRei. Please Read and Review. Sorry for the late update.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm so glad to create this fic, because this is my first fic! And...it's about my favorite couple, Aya and Rei. Enjoy!**

**Information: This chapter has much dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GALS!. Just a big fan like you! **

**Chapter 1**

** Not So Bad Countdown **

"Hello?"

"O-Otohata-kun? Do you have spare time for tomorrow night?"

"..I have to work 'till midnight at the club. Why?"

"Ran, Miyu, Tatsukichi ,and I will go to New Year Countdown in Shibuya. But if you can't come with us..that's okay."

"Silly. I know you're disappointed." Rei smirked.

Aya blushed. "O-of course not!"

"I don't have any time to go to that countdown. But if you want to meet me, you can come to the club"

"Thanks but.. I..don't want to come to that place. It always scared me"

"Up to you."

"Well, I've got something to do. Good night, Otohata-kun."

"Night. And Aya?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry for can't come with you."

Aya smiled brightly, and turned pink in her cheeks. "Never mind! Uhm..thanks, Otohata-kun."

"For what?"

"Ah..n-nothing. Just forget it."

"..you weird" Rei scoffed.

"Ah..mm, yes. Bye, Otohata-kun!"

Rei smiled. "Bye."

** III **

Shibuya was more crowded than usual. People were hanging around because tonight is a special night before new year. No one want to missed it. Especially ko-gals. There are many ko-gal hanging around with their friends. Near the Super New Year Countdown stage, there's a greatest ko-gal in Japan, Ran Kotobuki, with her friends, Miyu Yamazaki and Hoshino Aya.

"Where's Tatsukichi?!" Ran cried loudly.

"Be patient, Ran. More over, we still have many time before the countdown starts!" said Aya.

"Aya is right, Ran. Hey, can we go to a warm place? It's cold here" said Miyu. She took out her white warm muff and wearing them.

"Huff..I can't wait! This is the coolest countdown ever! And Miyu, you must be strong! You're a gal! Where's your spirit?!" Ran's spirit is big as usual. In the cold weather like that, she still can practiced for the countdown. What practice? She was wearing her own lemon mask as she sang a song and yelled, "Woohoo! I'm a lemon! What?! A lemon?! Yeah, a lemon!" everyone were seeing Ran and laughed her. _How embrassing..._Miyu and Aya thought.

"Hey Ran-pyon, Aya-ppe, Miyu-rin, did you wait long? Here, I bought a pocket of _bakpao_ for us!" Tatsukichi came. "Ran-pyon, you look wonderful in that lemon mask!"

"Very long Tatsukichi! Now let's go to the front of the stage! Oh yeah, I know my lemon mask is totally cute!" Ran cried.

"Ooki! But wait...where's Otocchi, Aya-ppe? Is he not join us?" Tatsukichi asked.

Aya's face become pale. But she tried to smile. "He can't come. He has a part time job in club."

"What kind of boyfriend is he?! Aya, you should tell him that you want him to come with you!" Ran rumbled.

"No problem Ran, it's ok. Last night I called him, and asked about this countdown, yes he said that he can't, but then he apologized to me. It was..makes me happy, really." Aya smiled. The sweetest smile she has.

"Wow, then lucky for you! I think Otocchi's heart had become warmer now. At least, not cold as last ye…hey! Look over there!" Ran ran to her rival.

"Hey! What are you doing Kotobuki?! Don't pull my hair!" cried Honda.

"Mami-rin! Long time no see! By the way, what is Ikebukuro doing in Shibuya? Oh I know! You're coming here because there isn't any fun countdown in Ikebukuro! Hahaha… what a poor territory!"

"What did you say?! Ikebukuro is the best place to hang out than Shibuya, you know! And I go to Shibuya just because Yuuya want to be here!"

"Hey you two..please stop. People are looking at us." Second place calmed them down.

"Wow Second Place, it's good to know you came to Shibuya. Lately, you seldom go around here" said Aya.

"Yes, after school I always go to Ikebukuro to meet Mami."

"So almost everyday you have a date? Great! Unlike Miyu and Yamato.. Yamato is too buzy to have a date.."

"Just like me and Otohata, Miyu.."

"No, it's all not a date" second place said as blushed pink. Now we know that second place have falled in love with Mami-rin!

"Hey guys, let's go to the front of stage! It just 59 minutes before the countdown starts! Look, there's a music performance! Whaat?! That's my favorite song!! Let's go Tatsukichi!" Ran ran so fast and didn't care about people around. It's enough to make them annoyed of Ran.

"Wait me, Ran-pyon!" cried Tatsukichi. He followed Ran.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Ran pushed everyone who hindered her. How cruel she is! Everyone peered at her.

"Yuuya, Mami wants to eat strawberry crepes. Mami is hungry!"

"Ok. Aya, Miyu, we gotta go. See you later!"

"See ya, Second place!" said Aya and Miyu.

"Miyu, let's find Ran. But where did she go?"

"Maybe to the front of the stage. Hurry up! Miyu wants to see the big fireworks!!"

Then they walked to the stage.

"Aaw, it's too crowded here! How can we find Ran?" someone … Aya and almost made her lost her balance.

"Miyu also doesn't know… Just walk around the stage, maybe we can find her!"

"Alright. Hey Miyu, look! The fireworks has start!"

"Wow..it's wonderful! Miyu hopes Yamato-kun could see it, too."

"Yeah, this is amazing! Miyu, I am so..." Aya looked around. There's a father with his son, a girl with her boyfriend, an old lady with her granddaughter, and...it doesn't matter. But where's Miyu?! _Oh no, I lost her. Or to be more correctly, I am separated from Miyu, _Aya thought. _Maybe I should walk around the stage and 'maybe' I can find them, like what Miyu said, _Aya thought again. She walk around, around, and around the stage. But still couldn't find them. _Where should I go to find them? Aaah! _Then she remembered something that maybe can help her. What is it? Handphone! _Exactly...I'll call Miyu or Ran and ask where they are, then I'll find them and it's over! _Aya thought hopefully. But when she will just took out her handphone from her bag, she whispered "Oh my gosh! I forgot to bring my handphone.. how stupid I am..!" What a poor Aya… Maybe she should spend the countdown alone.

_BRUG!! _

Suddenly a boy with big body collide with Aya's little body. "Ouch.." Aya felt painful.

"Whoops, sorry young beautiful lady. Let me help you." He putted his hand out to help Aya.  
"Thanks." Aya smiled. And unfortunately, she gave him a warm smile. Aya is beautiful and has a sweet smile. Which boy can't be interested in her?

"Hey girl, do you want to spend the countdown here, alone? Let's have fun with me, It will be more fun, I swear!" he held Aya's hand tightly. She can't help but feel scared. "L-Let go of my hand! I don't alone here! My friends are waiting for me!" Aya tried to go away from him. But his hand is too tight in Aya's weak hand. That boy covered her mouth with his palm. "Don't you dare to scream or I'll do something bad for you!"

As we know, Aya is timid girl. The big body boy pulled Aya so harshly. He took Aya to a quiet place. There was the other boys, punk boys, wild boys. Seemed like they're the big body boy's friends. They were playing firecracker. Hey, don't they know about the jeopardy? "Woow..look what Kurosaki brings! He brings a girl! Hahaha…Kurosaki, is she your girl? Impossible!" said the red hair boy. He and the other boys laughed at the big body boy.

"You all sht! Of course she is my lovely girl and I'll do something with her. Something fun. Now help me to search a cheap love hotel!" the big body boy who named 'Kurosaki' cried as laughed madly. Aya was trembling. She never and will never go to a love hotel! She doesn't know what to do. _Crying? It won't help. Screamed? I'll do it then he'll do something bad for me. Oh God, help me!! _Aya prayed. Her tears fell down.

"Buddy! Your girl is cry. Great, you make her cry! You sucks, man! Hahaha! Give her to me, I can do better!" a boy with pink highlights yelled.

Ok, now, Aya was really trembling, she really scared. Kurosaki pushed Aya's hand to a love hotel. The other boys just laughed then touched Aya's butt. "You're cute, girl. After Kurosaki, do something with me" said the pink highlights boy. Then he smirked at Aya. (Oh, trust me readers, Rei's smirk is so much better than the pink highlights boy's smirk!!). Well, here it goes. Aya can't do anything. She said, "STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST LET ME GO! I CAN TELL ABOUT YOUR HARASSEMENT TO THE POLICE!"

"Hoaa..you're so cute even when you're mad! I really want you!" a red hair boy walked and hugged Aya.

"No, get out of me! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Aya screamed as loud as she can. But it didn't work. That place is too quiet.

The other boys, came closer to Aya. They surrounded her. _I'm sorry mom, dad, but I can't do anything… _Aya was crying.

"What's happening there?!" said a policeman. There was not a policeman. There was many policeman! Thank god, Aya is safe. The stupid punk boys run fast. Some of them were climb a gate. And whatever they do to run from the police, someone came to Aya. A boy. A familiar boy. Aya can't believe what she saw. "Otohata-kun? W-what are you doing here?" Aya gazed at Rei. She was still crying.

Rei sighed. "That's my line. You should watch New Year Shibuya Countdown with Yamazaki and Kotobuki. You make them worried."

"B-but, how do you know that?" said Aya. "Kotobuki called me. She said that you lost in Shibuya. You're stupid, how can you lost there?" he answered as wiped Aya's tears with his handkerchief. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She was crying louder. "I..h-he.. touched.." Aya want to continued her words but she can't. She was sobbing. "I'm scared, Otohata-kun.."

He didn't say any words. Or to be more correctly, he didn't know what to say. He hugged her, but not long. Aya blushed (even when cry?). After a few second, he pulled her gently. Just a short time but enough to make Aya feel better. He grabbed her hand. "It is 15 minutes before the countdown starts. Hard to find Kotobuki and Yamazaki in the crowd Shibuya. I'll accompany you home." Rei said as he walked with her.

Aya still cannot talking much. You know, when we're crying hard, it's hard to say something, even a word. Rei walked with Aya. Hand in hand. (Wow, I like to see when they're hand in hand! They're totally cute together…). After a few of minutes, she stopped her tears. She stared at Rei. Realizing that someone look at him, he stared back at her. "Why you look at me like that?"

"Ano..Otohata-kun, I.." she blushed when Rei looked at her (actually, her eyes). "..don't want to go home this early.."

They stopped their steps. "So what do you want? We can't find Kotobuki and Yamazaki in that crowd." Rei sighed.

Aya bit her lip, and answered, "Uhm, maybe we can spend this countdown…t-together?" After heard what Aya has said, Rei's eyes widened. Aya's heart was racing in amazing speed. Finally she used to say what she wanted to say.

"You know, I don't finish my job yet. When I called the polices to helped you from that boys, I didn't say any permission to.."

Aya quickly cut his words. "I don't want to force you anyway. If you don't want, so that's fine." She said as shighed. Her face become bashful. But still smile.

"Who said I don't want to?" Rei smirked at her. "I can't, but just for this time, I want to give my time for you."

"R-Really?" Aya blushed as red as cherry when he said 'want to give my time for you.'

Rei pulled her hand softly and said, "Let's go to the lake near here."

Aya followed Rei. She's happy. Excited. After a few second, they arrived at the lake. What is he going to do? The lake is large, and beautiful. The full moon showed on the lake. There's a boat stand beside a tree. Ooh..Aya knows what will he does.

"If we're driving a boat on this lake, we can see the fireworks clearly." Rei said as he leased a boat from the stand. Then they drove the boat. Rei and Aya held paddles. They both paddle in right side, made the boat rotate. "I like to wind a boat," Aya giggle. Her face looks full of joy.

"…Me, too." He was a little speechles, but still with a soft smile in his face. _DEGH! _Aya's heart racing fast when saw him.

_DUAR! DUAR! _ "Wow, it's beautiful! You're right Otohata-kun, we can see the beautiful fireworks so clearly from here!" Aya looked at the sky. "I'm so happy, hontou ni arigatou, Otohata-kun.."

He gazed at Aya's smile. It's truly sincere and make him feel peacefully.

"What's wrong?" asked Aya because he didn't answer her but found him gazed at her.

"Nothing." He lied. (Do you think he's shy? I do!). They were in the boat for about 20 minutes. Not much talking. But finally, Aya broke up the silence moment. "Hmm, Otohata-kun. I wonder.. how about your part time job?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll get fire?" he smirked. Actually, he'll not get fire just because go without permission for some hour. He just tried to make Aya panic.

"W-what?! I'm terribly sorry, Otohata-kun! This is my fault!" Aya is innocent. She don't know that Rei was lying.

Rei smiled at Aya's panic. "It isn't yours. Don't be worrying too much."

"But, I.." Aya not continued her words because Rei cut her off. "Now let's go out of this boat."

"Hai." answered Aya with smiled.

Rei walked Aya home. Suddenly his phone rang. "It's Kotobuki." Said Rei to Aya.

"What's up, Kotobuki?"

"Don't just said 'what's up', jerk! Do you have find Aya?! We don't find her anywhere!"

"She's with me now."

"Huh?! Since when? Why don't you tell me?!"

"Hm."

"You're annoying, Otocchi! You Cheeky!"

"Do you want to talk with her?"

"Yes! Give your phone to her NOW!"

Rei gave his phone. "Kotobuki wanna talk with you."

"Hi Ran!"

"Aya?! You were making us worry!"

"I know. I'm so sorry, Ran."

"Yeah, it's fine. Hey Aya...how long did you spend time with Otocchi? What are you doing with him in _this cold night _together?" Ran teased her and succesfuly makes her blushed.

"W-what do you mean, Ran? We're just…"

"Oops! Don't say anything! I know you don't want to tell me 'bout your 'secret lovey dovey moment' with him!"

"Ran!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. Well see you tomorrow! I don't want to disturb your time with Otocchi!"

Aya giggled. "Bye, Ran."

Aya gave Rei his phone back. "Thank you" Aya said.

"Hn. She's as loud as usual." Rei mumbled."But lucky for you, you have nice friends." Rei said as putted his hand out from his pocket. Then grabbed Aya's hand. Once again, her cheeks turned red. While they walked to Aya's home, no one talking. Rei is calm, Aya is shy. He raised his collar 'cause felt cold, she was enjoying the beautiful sky which is full of stars.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at Aya's home.

"Thanks for accompanied me home, Otoha.." Aya's words cutted off by someone. And that someone is her dad. "Aya! Do you know what time is it?! Why you…ah!! Who is that boy?!" Aya's dad peered at Rei. "Is he your friend or what?! Hey little man, get your hand off of my daughter's hand!" her dad was going mad. Rei let go his hand from Aya's. Aya was blank. She doesn't know that her dad is home. Yesterday, her dad said that he would go to Kyoto for 3 days, for a job not holiday. But why is his dad here? What's he doing? Was he forget to bring something? However, it's bad for her.

"Dad! Why are you here? Don't you go to Hokkaido for 3 days?"

"That was my first plan but, dad knows this is new year, and dad wants to spend this time together with family. And what are you doing now?! You better choose a boy like him than your family?!"

"No, dad! I—"

"…Mr.Hoshino, please forgive her. She doesn't know that—" Rei helped Aya to make her dad understand.

"Don't cut our conversation! Hey, you don't answer me yet! Who are you?! Aya's friend or what?!"

Aya looked worry at Rei. Will he say that he's Aya's boyfriend? Rei glanced at Aya. He didn't say anything but his eyes looked like want to say 'don't worry, Aya.'

"I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Mr.Hoshino."

Mr.Hoshino was silence for a moment. His eyes enlarged "Aya's what?"

"Aya's boyfriend, sir."

"…WHAT DID YOU SAY?! AYA, HAVE YOU EVER HEAR THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE BOYFRIEND?!"

"But dad, Otohata-kun is a nice person. He—"

"Shut up! Hey young man, give me your identity! What's your full name?!"

"Rei Otohata."

"Your school?!"

"Meisho High School."

"Your class?!"

_Why did he ask my class? _Rei thought. "2-1"

"Your house?!"

_And why did he ask my home? _Rei thought badly. "It's in Kamakura. Area 7, block 2, number 9. But Sir, why did you ask like that?"

Her dad smirked evily. "You'll know soon. Now young man, go home! Your parents must be waiting for you." Then he showed him his soft smile. What happened? Why did Aya's dad change?

"Hurry up! You better go home now! Aya, let's go in home. Your mom has cooked your favorite food." Then Aya's dad went in home. Before went in to home, she talked to Rei. "That's my father. I know sometimes he's harsh, but he can be nice, too. I know he troubled you, Otohata-kun. Please forgive him! And really, I don't know why he asked you about your class and home…"

"It doesn't matter. Now I'll go home." Before go, he walked closer to Aya and gave her a kiss in her forehead. She's blushed really red and her heart… (oh you know what I mean, readers). "Konbanwa, Aya." He smiled as waved his hand.

"Ko-konbanwa, Otohata-kun." She waved him back. And smiled happily as she went in home.

**III**

**Mitchi-chan's Freetalk:**

**Fuuh.. Finally I finished this chapter! What do ya think? Was it boring?! No? Good!**

**Whew, why did Aya's dad ask Rei like that? Can you guess? I bet you can! Anyway, you can or can't, please read the next chapter.**

**I know my English is "**_**pas-pas-an**_**." I mean, I know my English is not too great. I used the easy vocabularies, and the some sentences have wrong grammar. But I wished you still understand what I write about.**

**Well, thanks for reading! I'm very cherish you. Then…can you give me A review (or reviewS if you don't mind, hehe) please, guys?**

**Thanks again!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was shocked. Really. I thought this story wouldn't get many responses. You know I often wrote the wrong grammars. I am so sorry. In this chapter, I try my hardest to write the better grammar. Hope you will understand what I write… and enjoy!**

**Oh, and thank you so much for all the reviewers of chapter 1. Without none of you, I wouldn't update it. Thanks! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Thank God and Thank Mihona Fujii for making such a happy, great manga/anime like Gals!.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

Aya's Daddy's Bad Thought!

Rei's alarm rang, informing him to wake up soon. It was a sunny Monday. Rei hated it and he was forced to get up and go to bathroom, because his Mother was too fussy. She knocked Rei's door and told him over and over again that he had to go down soon for the breakfast. "Please quickly, Rei. If you haven't sat on your seat in ten minutes, don't be irritated if I knock your door again." And she went downstairs, preparing the plates and the glasses.

The lazy-to-wake-up boy sighed. After wearing his Meisho uniform as fast as he could, he walked down and sat silently on the seat. Mr. Otohata saw his son and smirked, "How was your sleep? Fine?"

Rei took his spoon and started to eat his breakfast. "Not really." Truth to be told, he was still remembering what Aya's Father asked about yesterday. Apparently, Rei was a bit anxious. What if he go to his house?

But Rei was Rei. Still being an Ice Prince, who minded if he had to share his mental thoughts to other people, even to his parents.

Mr. Otohata raised his eyebrow. "I thought you always enjoy your sleep, lazy boy." He stood up and took his bag and his car keys. "I'll go to office now. Keep up your good marks at school, Rei." And he went to office after kissed his wife's cheek.

Rei also hurried up. He usually went school by train, and also today. "I will go now," Rei said to his Mother.

"Okay, Rei. Be careful on the way." Mrs. Otohata tidied up the table. But she stopped when she heard the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Otohata swiftly took off her apron and ran to the door. "Wait up."

She opened the door as letting the guest come in. But smile on 's face was gone when she saw who was coming.

She frowned. "Pardon me, but who are you?" she asked politely, thinking that the man who was standing there was not familiar for her.

The man smiled widely. "I know it will be confusing for you, but we need to talk. It's about our kids."

_About Rei? _she mentally thought. What was wrong with him? As long as she remembered, his son never made any trouble at school. She was very curious that she let the man coming in, so they could talk about this.

"Hey, Kogals Idol. How are you? Seems like you are in bad mood right now," said Kouki, one of Rei's classmates. He put his arms around Rei's shoulder. Kouki was the third winner of Super GrandPrix Student, he was close enough with Rei and Yuuya.

"I'm fine. Get your hands away from my shoulder," Rei instructed.

"Hey you two. Ready for the physic test today?" Yuuya came around as he greeted his friends.

"Definitely. Physic is my favorite one." Kouki stretched his arms and yawned.

"Rei? What's the matter with you? Do you have a problem or what?" Yuuya concerned to his best friend.

"I'm okay," he replied simply and coldly. He actually was sleepy, which was caused of the noisy ringing of alarm and his Mother's yelling.

The lesson got started. The first was physic, and it meant it was time for them to face the test. The teacher gave them all the paper and all the students, without exception, did the so-hard physic test. They were so serious that they could hear the birds sang along outside. But abruptly, the paces of three people bothered their seriousness. They were the Meisho Headmaster, a woman, and a man. Rei's eyes widened when he knew who were coming. Shocked, that was what he felt at time.

"Rei Otohata. Come with us," the Headmaster said. Every students were surprised because it was the first time of Rei to be called by the Headmaster. No, actually he often called by the Headmaster 'caused of his winning or something like that. But it wasn't the same. The Headmaster looked disappointed and angry. The woman, looked so sad, and the man, looked supremely, extremely mad.

Slowly, Rei rose from his seat and walked towards the three people. The Headmaster said something to the physic teacher so that Rei may left the class. The physic teacher absolutely just said yes. Without knowing and fathoming anything, Rei only followed where the three people stomped. Mrs. Otohata was crying quietly. Rei murmured, "Mom, what is it?"

Rei's Mother kept being silent, not wanting to answer his son. She looked furious, too. Rei also didn't say anything and let the awkward silence continued until they arrived in the Headmaster office.

They four sat on the seats and the Headmaster was the first one who spoke, "Rei, we're sure you know exactly what we mean. As a winner of the Super GrandPrix Student, as a son, and as a boy, you're very disappointing."

Rei heard his Mother cried more loudly and sobbed. He truly didn't understand what the Headmaster was speaking about.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I don't get what you mean."

Mr. Hoshino maliciously slapped Rei's cheek. "How dare! You had made my daughter pregnant and all you could say was only, 'I don't get what you mean'? Look at your Mother, you disappoint her. Bastard!" Obviously, he thought Rei had made Aya pregnant. But he could swear that he didn't. He even never kissed her! So how come…?

"Seriously, Sir, I don't make her pregnant. You're wrong." Rei tried to straighten everything which was wrong.

Aya's Father's face turned into scarlet. "Grr! This boy's driving me insane! Listen, we will talk about this again later." He made an exit, leaving Rei speechless. Rei turned his face to the Headmaster.

"Sir…"

He shook his head. "I am sorry. But for one week, please don't come to this school, Rei. You have to manage this business. Now you may go home earlier. You Mother doesn't look fit."

And they left the Meisho High School. Yuuya and Kouki asked Rei what the problem was, but Rei didn't answer them.

Rei called a cab and they went home. Mrs. Otohata looked so tired and Rei was worried if his Mother blacked out on the way.

Mrs. Otohata didn't say anything till they arrived home. Rei walked to his room but her Mother called, "I want to talk with you in the living room, right now."

Rei nodded and followed her. His Mother took a cup of tea as she questioned weakly, "Was that true?"

Rei comprehended what she meant. "No, it wasn't, Mom."

"If that wasn't true, why did he come here and said…?"

"I don't know either, Mom. Probably Aya is really pregnant by someone." Rei shrugged, as if he didn't care.

"Aya is your girlfriend?"

"Hn."

"You never told me." She sighed.

Rei was quiet. He let his Mother continued.

"I want you to tell me everything, Rei. About your girlfriend, or about anything. You know you can tell me all of that. So why don't you?"

Rei didn't reply.

"I don't know, Rei. I always trust you. I know you're a very good guy, sure."

"But it sounds like you believed him more."

"No... Yes. I'm confused, Rei. I mean, you're still very young. You're sixteen, aren't you? And I know you're a very smart guy, who wouldn't risk his golden teenage to carry a baby. I know you wouldn't. But he also wasn't joking, was he?"

"I believe it's only a misunderstanding, Mom. I'll call Aya." Rei rose from his seat and dialed Aya's number.

"Wait, Rei. What if become angry again once he knows that you called his daughter?" Rei's Mother sounded worried.

Rei shrugged as if he said, 'I don't care.' Yeah, of course that was the real Rei. Rei who was loved sincerely by Aya.

--

--

--

**To be continued**

**--**

**Alice Jane:**

**Hey, in the last chapter you'd see I wrote my name "Mitchi-chan." But I've changed it into this name.**

**Does this chapter satisfy you? Well, I hope so.**

**Wait for the next chapter, okay? ^^ And I'll update sooner if I get reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
